


A Day at the Beach

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets the Mirkwood Trio at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

   You hated the beach. Why you had let your family convince you to go was beyond you. Sure, sometimes it seemed inviting until you remembered how hot it always was, how many people there were, and how sand always ended up in the most unseemly of places. There really wasn't anything you liked about it, but you had to go at least once when on vacation. If you didn't, they'd never stop nagging you about it. As they splashed around in the water and sat along the shore, you stayed back under the umbrella, seated uncomfortably in a beach chair with a book in your hands. It didn't take too long for you to become immersed in the world of your novel and you'd all but forgotten you were at the beach. That is until a beach ball came flying your way and smacked you right in the head. You dropped your book with a yelp and toppled over in your chair onto the blanket that was spread out under the umbrella. Sand flew everywhere and your legs were tangled in the chair. You cursed under your breath as you slithered out farther onto the blanket, the chair folding up on the ground as you squirmed your legs out of it. You fixed your sunglasses and began to search for your book. You spotted it cover side up, the pages in the sand. How could this get any worse? As you crawled over to it, you saw out of the corner of your eye someone jogging over to you. You looked over, doing a double take and immediately dropping your jaw. Coming toward you was probably one of the most gorgeous people you'd ever laid eyes on. He looked utterly flawless as he came to a halt beside you, his face apologetic and worried. “Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling down to pick up your book for you and offering you a hand. All you could do was stare at him in awe. Honestly, how could a person be so attractive? You studied his features and noted his slightly pointed ears. Ah, that was why. “Miss, are you alright?” he asked again, his somewhat worried face turning into mild concern. A flash of movement behind him caught your attention and you practically had to pry your eyes away from him to see who was coming, though you were glad you did. Walking over to you were two more extremely attractive people, one a woman with long red hair and the other a man with a striking resemblance to the elf in front of you. If you could have dropped your jaw any lower, you would have. They were just as stunning if not more so than the elf before you.

   “Legolas” the girl cried, “do you have the ball?” He looked back at them, looking a little relieved.

   “Not yet. I was making sure this woman wasn't hurt,” he said, turning his attention back to you.

   “Tauriel, go after the ball before it winds up in the ocean,” the other man said, his voice deep and authoritative. She gave him a small nod before running past you. “Are you unhurt?” he asked, coming closer to you. You closed your mouth quickly and nodded, wishing that you'd worn a more flattering swimsuit. He smiled. “Good. I'm sorry that we disturbed you. My son gets a little enthusiastic when competing with Tauriel,” he said with a chuckle. Legolas turned and looked at his father, shock and slight embarrassment on his face.

   “Ada!” he exclaimed, standing quickly. The older elf laughed and offered you a hand. You quickly took it and he hauled you to your feet with ease.

   “I'm Thranduil, by the way. And you are?” he inquired, smiling pleasantly at you.

   “Y/N,” you said all too quickly. “Uh, nice to meet you.”

   “Likewise,” Thranduil replied, his smile seeming to shine even brighter. Legolas stood off to the side of you both, watching with mild irritation.

   “I got it!” exclaimed a voice from behind you. You all turned to see the redheaded girl coming back your way, waving the ball in the air enthusiastically with a smile plastered on her perfect face. When she reached you, she put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you to her. “Are you alright? Leggy didn't hit you too hard, did he?” she asked, giving the younger elf a smile. He gave her a death look before smiling apologetically at you.

   “I really am sorry about that,” he said.

   “It's alright. Honestly, I was more shocked when it hit me than hurt,” you said, laughing a bit.

   “But there's a scratch on your cheek where the ball must have hit you!” Tauriel exclaimed, poking you where the supposed injury was.

   “What?!” Legolas said in an alarmed tone. Thranduil chuckled.

   “Perhaps we can make it up to you for disturbing your afternoon and causing you harm,” he said.

   “No, you don't have to. I'm fine, really,” you said, putting your hands up in slight protest.

   “Nonsense! Come on, let's get ice cream! Our treat, okay?” the she-elf said.

   “There _is_ a cart outside the showers,” Legolas said, a slight tinge of hope in his voice. You looked between the three of them and saw that there was no use resisting.

   “Okay,” you said, a reluctant smile on your face. Tauriel cheered and began dragging you through the sand while Legolas hurried to your other side and Thranduil walked behind you, chuckling at the whole affair. You sighed, though it wasn't all bad. It had appeared your trip to the beach hadn't been as awful as you'd thought it would be.

 


End file.
